Dimension of Disaster
Dimension of Disaster is RuneScape's 200th quest. It features an where the player character never existed, changing the course of history in Gielinor. It has no requirements to start, and is based in alternate Varrock, during year 170 of the Fifth Age. It consists of five subquests similarly to Recipe for Disaster. These include an introductory quest and "twisted" versions of existing quests, namely Shield of Arrav, Demon Slayer, Defender of Varrock and The Curse of Arrav, with the latter requiring completion of all the former to start. Players cannot bring any of their own items into the quest, and there is no bank or Grand Exchange, meaning players will have to create or purchase their own equipment to complete the quest. Like Broken Home, it is replayable, with some additional rewards available for doing so. Official description Walkthrough |items = * 1 coin * Must be on the standard spellbook and prayerbook. * Obtained during quest: ** 2 zemomarks ** Cabbage ** Rotten tomato ** Beer glass ** Black hood ** Black robe top ** Black robe bottom ** Black mushroom ** Empty vial ** Dog hair ** Zombie mask ** Zombie shirt ** Zombie trousers ** Zombie gloves ** Zombie boots ** Empty vial ** 3 tin ore ** 4 fire runes (or a fire staff) ** 1 nature rune ** 2 vials of water ** Raw onion ** Ring of life |kills = * Jonny the beard (if the Black Arm Gang is joined) * Animated book (level 32) * Agrith Naar * Armoured zombie x3 (level 42) * Sharathteerk (level 98) * Zemouregal (level 98) }} Coin of the Realm The quest may be started by speaking to Gypsy Aris in her tent in Varrock Square. This will start a short introductory subquest, which is required to complete all other subquests. New Varrock After completing the first subquest, you will arrive in New Varrock, an alternate version of Varrock under the control of the Mahjarrat Zemouregal. It is wholly separate from the rest of the game, and you cannot bring any items in. Thus, you will have to make most items yourself, either using items gathered or bought in shops with zemomarks, the currency of New Varrock. Alternatively, you can trade with other players. During the quest, a new task set, the New Varrock Tasks, may be completed for Tiny Zemouregal for additional rewards. These are saved between quest resets. Subquests Four subquests must be found and completed in order to finish the quest. After completing Curse of Arrav, you will have freed New Varrock from Zemouregal's control and will be returned to standard Varrock. Speak to Gypsy Aris, and she will congratulate you, tell you some statistics, and give you some additional rewards. Congratulations, quest complete! Complete rewards * 10 total quest points * 139,600 total experience * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * lamp * The ability to replay Dimension of Disaster * The ability to wear cosmetic overrides in New Varrock * 10 silver pennies in Gypsy Aris's reward shop, and 5 for subsequent completions * 12 total Treasure Hunter keys and 12 total Hearts of Ice Post-Quest FAQ * Read the Post-Quest FAQ here. Music unlocked * Evil Spirit * Exorcism * Grave Parade * Medi-Evil * Misadventure * Soiled * Undead Army II Trivia * The quest's location and the inclusion of twisted Shield of Arrav were the result of two Player Power polls. Gertrude's Cat also won the same Player Power poll, but was added to a task set unique to alternate Varrock. It was originally supposed to be its own quest, but lack of time (and connection to the main storyline) prevented this from happening. * Other titles for the quest included The Edge of Disaster, Nothing Interesting Happens, City of Villains and A World without Heroes, while New Varrock's originally suggested names were all based on Zemouregal's name. * The quest may be a reference to , an episode of the British sci-fi series Doctor Who, where a gypsy teleports the Doctor's companion to a similar alternate universe where the Doctor does not exist any more, due to an earlier defeat. **The episode is also an allusion to , which popularised the formula of an alternate universe where the main character does not exist. * The tramp, who throws rotten tomatoes at the locked-up adventurers, occasionally says "Shut up, Meg!" This is a reference to Family Guy in which Peter Griffin often says this to his daughter, Meg. It may also be referencing the same dialogue option in player-owned ports. * The quest has a lot of references to Recipe for Disaster. ** The word "disaster" in quest names. ** Both of them were released to celebrate respectively the 100th and 200th quest. ** Gypsy Aris plays a minor role in both quests. ** Both quests are made of smaller sub-quests. * One of the lines from the quest says "Bring your friends. Stay a while. Stay forever. Journey to the Dimension of Disaster", a reference to the game Impossible Mission. When the player first starts the game, the villain says "Another visitor. Stay awhile. Stay forever!" * The gypsy's line, if you suggest another coin might be required "Your lack of faith disturbs me." - is an echo of the line from Star Wars "I find your lack of faith disturbing." * When using Zemouregal's scrying pool, and observing Arrav in the 'Garden of Hostility', the reference is to the lyrics of the song in The Wizard of Oz performed by the Tin Man. * There are two references to : ** Katrine mentions she is being taunted by the Phoenix Gang via singing it after her arm was taken. ** If you use the scrying pool on the Demon Camp, Evil Dave is singing "If you're evil and you know it, clap your hands..." * In the hallway leading to Arrav's heart, the statues of Zemouregal's examine read "Fire walk with me". This may be a reference to the feature film of the same name. * "Blue-fang" technology mentioned in the scrying pool manual is a parody of bluetooth. References es:Dimension of Disaster Category:Wikia Game Guides quests